Basic Abilities
are Abilities that all playable characters have, with the exception of Cars charactersFor a list of abilities applicable to Cars, see Cars Abilities.. These include Air Assault, Drop Kick, Jump, Mid-Air Recovery, Running, Street Spike, and Throw. Note: All characters have these abilities unlocked by default in , but some need to be unlocked in the Skill Tree in and 3.0. For Abilities that further enhance the character, see also Special Abilities. Air Assault Air Assault (aka Ground Pound) is a basic attack in . This is done by the player jumping, and then pressing the 'attack' button while in the air. It makes the player stomp into the ground, dealing damage to everyone and everything around them. Characters often have a Air Assault Upgrade in their Skill Tree, that makes the Air Assault deal more damage and have a wider range. Drop Kick A Drop Kick is performed by first picking up an object, NPC, or even another character. The player then taps the (jump button) on the controller, followed by the (right trigger). The Drop Kicked object travels about the same distance as if Thrown, but its trajectory arcs and they gain a bit of altitude before descending again. This can be useful to toss an NPC (or another player's character) up a bit of terrain they may be unable (or unwilling) to climb. Jump Jump and Double Jump are abilities possessed by all playable characters. It allows the character to reach heights and objects they could not otherwise. When Double Jumping, a character is able to grab on to a ledge a Square Block's height above them. Some characters also have a Special Ability known as Super Jump, which allows them to jump higher and across longer distances. Mid-Air Recovery Mid-Air Recovery is an ability that allows the character to recover quickly after being knocked in the air. It is often one of the first abilities in a Skill Tree, costing one skill point. Running Running is the basic mode of transportation in the games. It is how characters get around, unless they're driving a vehicle, flying, riding a Mount, or have acquired a special Pack. Some characters run faster than others, and almost all characters have a running upgrade in their Skill Tree, which allows them to run faster. Street Spike Street Spike is an ability unlocked in the Skill Tree. It gives the character the ability to slam a carried object into the ground, dealing damage. This also includes other characters and Enemies. Street Spike is often found as one of the first skills in the Skill Tree, normally costing only a single skill point. Throw A Throw is performed by picking up an object, NPC, or even another character, and then pulling the (right trigger) on the controller. This causes it to travel about as far as one side of a Small Terrain Block. In and 3.0, a Sidekick can be picked up and thrown into a Sidekick Door, with possible outcomes including dispensing an item (e.g. Toy Box Takeover, receiving a Spark capsule (e.g. Brave Forest Siege), or discovering an Enemy (e.g. Escape from the Kyln). References Category:Abilities